Conventional ice axes typically include a head and a spike fixedly coupled to opposite ends of a shaft. The spike tip typically aligns with the central longitudinal axis of the shaft to provide a spike which linearly extends from the shaft end. Additionally, conventional ice axes may not allow selectable fixed angular positioning of the spike in relation to the shaft of the ice axe. Moreover, the head of conventional ice axes may include a pick having a planate blade lacking any orthogonal element coupled to the blade top edge and a planate adze lacking any orthogonal element.
There can be disadvantages in the conventional configuration of ice axes in that the spike cannot be driven into the snow or ice slope to arrest the user's slide upon the snow or ice slope. Similarly, a blade without an orthogonal element may readily advance through a snow or ice slope to effectively arrest the user's slide upon the snow or ice slope.
There would be an advantage in an ice axe which included a spike rotatable, or which allowed selectable fixed angular positioning, in relation to the shaft of the ice axe or included a blade or adze with orthogonal elements.